Bajo la sombra del héroe
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Link es un pequeño niño que vive en el pueblo de Ordon. Un día que el ocaso cubrió el cielo, fue atacado por una bestia, pero fue rescatado por un ser de dorado pelaje cuyo espíritu estaba enlazado al suyo.


**_Comentarios iniciales:_**

_Hola, aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot ubicado antes de los acontecimientos de Twilight Princess, el cual es dedicado exclusivamente a Link y el destino que le aguarda._

_La imagen de portada es creación de __**16167mono**__._

_…_

_Antes de comenzar la historia, tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:_

\- _Los cambios de escena se darán con la barra que posee el editor de esta página._

\- _Los pensamientos estarán en cursiva._

\- _Los flashbacks se abrirán y se cerrarán con el siguiente símbolo: *.*.*.*.*_

**_Disclaimer:_**_The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo._

* * *

**Bajo la sombra del héroe**

El ocaso se encontraba cubriendo el pequeño pueblo de Ordon. Todos los habitantes del lugar culminaban sus labores para ir a sus casas a descansar. Los niños, corrían al llamado de sus madres, cuyos gritos indicaban que la merienda estaba lista; hasta las cabras del rancho se acomodaban en el suave pasto de su rústicas alcobas para dar por finalizado el día; todos iban a sus refugios… todos, a excepción de un pequeño niño…

Cruzando el puente que unía la región de Latoan con la de Farone, se encontraba caminando un niño. Este tenía diez años de edad, dueño de rubios cobrizos cabellos, piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, y unos profundos ojos azules.

Su nombre, era Link.

La mirada del infante estaba hundida en la tristeza, pues hace unos pocos meses ocurrió una tragedia que marcó su vida para siempre… la muerte de sus amados padres, producto de un terrible accidente. Completamente destrozado, se sentó en la orilla de la fuente de Farone a recordar los días felices que pasó junto a ellos…

*.*.*.*.*

_Sus padres llegaron al pueblo de Ordon cuando él era tan solo un bebé, ellos venían de la región de Lanayru, específicamente del castillo de Hyrule._

_Con el pasar de los años, el niño le preguntaba a su madre el motivo por el que era diferente a sus amigos de la escuela, pues él tenía las orejas puntiagudas, mientras los demás las tenían redondas. Aparte de eso, su progenitora siempre le obligaba a usar guantes, pues en su mano izquierda tenía una extraña marca que nadie, a excepción de ellos, debía ver. _

_La mujer joven no le daba mayor explicación a las intrigas de su hijo, solo se limitaba a decirle, con una sonrisa, que cuando sea mayor lo entendería, pero que por ahora sea bueno y obedezca en no sacarse los guantes frente a otras personas._

_A pesar de esas incógnitas de sí mismo, Link tuvo una vida feliz. Era muy amado por sus padres y se llevaba bien con los otros niños, en especial con Ilia, a quien consideraba su mejor amiga._

_Pero inesperadamente los días felices terminaron, cuando una mañana sus padres salieron de Ordon a conseguir herramientas para la fabricación de nuevos muebles para el pueblo... pasaron las horas y el ocaso cubrió el cielo para preparar la llegada de la noche, pero estos nunca regresaron._

_Bono, el alcalde, salió junto con un hombre llamado Moy a buscar a los padres Link, pero lamentablemente regresaron con la mala noticia de que ellos habían muerto debido a un desperfecto con la carroza. Por más tino que pusieron los hombres para confesarle al pequeño la trágica noticia, este estalló en llanto, y con gritos reclamó a sus padres y suplicó que regresen a su lado, situación que no se dio por más dolorosos y sinceros que fueran sus ruegos a las Diosas…_

*.*.*.*.*

Desde la muerte de sus padres, Link empezó a vivir con Moy y su esposa Juli. A pesar que la pareja le daba todo el cariño, nada podía reemplazar el amor de los seres que le dieron la vida. Eran irremplazables en su mente y corazón.

Debido a la tristeza, Link empezó a reprimir sus emociones. Hacia los demás siempre mostraba una cálida sonrisa, mientras que en la soledad la situación era distinta, pues no quería que nadie sepa que por dentro estaba destrozado, y que no había noche en que no llorara por ellos, deseando sentir, aunque sea una vez, ser arrullado por sus amorosas manos antes de dormir.

Hubo uno de esos días en los que escuchó a Moy hablar con el alcalde Bono sobre un curioso detalle sobre el ocaso. El espadachín mencionó que la llegada del mismo llena de melancolía a algunas personas, y es la hora más triste del día. En ese momento, entendió porque siempre que llegaba esa tonalidad rosa con naranja al cielo se sentía triste, pues recordaba que sus padres no estaban junto a él, pues precisamente fue en esa etapa del día en la que fueron arrebatados de su lado.

Completamente tomado por la tristeza, el pequeño Link observó su perturbado reflejo en las cristalinas aguas de la fuente… cuando de repente, se asustó al escuchar un estremecedor sonido.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó, asustado.

Luego de preguntar la causa del ruido, de los arbustos salió un lobo color marrón con ojos grises. Su hocico estaba cubierto de sangre y sus colmillos mostraban desmedida furia hacia el pequeño. Link empezó a retroceder lo más que pudo para alejarse de la temible bestia, pero esta lentamente se aproximaba a él, provocando ensordecedores gruñidos que lo hacían temblar de desmedida manera, pensando que el animal lo destrozaría sin piedad.

La bestia se colocó en posición de ataque y saltó directo hacia el pequeño. Este cerró sus ojos pensando que hasta ahí había llegado su vida… pero los abrió rápidamente al escuchar los aullidos de dolor su agresor, mientras era atacado por otro ser…

El recién llegado que atacó a la bestia, era otro lobo, pero este era de mayor tamaño y su pelaje era tan brillante como el oro. La bestia luminosa, sin mayor dificultad, ahuyentó al agresivo animal, e inmediatamente este se alejó mientras producía alarmantes alaridos de dolor, mientras retomaba el mismo camino por el que había venido.

Después que el dorado animal se cercioró que la otra bestia no regresaría, miró fijamente a Link. El pequeño pudo notar que aparte de su brillante pelaje, los ojos del lobo eran de colores distintos, uno era color azul, mientras que el otro poseía una tonalidad carmesí. Precisamente este último, daba la impresión como se encontrara herido.

A pesar que Link estaba asustado de ver semejante animal frente a él, al mismo tiempo, no tenía deseos de salir corriendo. Sentía que dentro del lobo dorado latía una energía cálida y extrañamente familiar, como si esta estuviera íntimamente relacionada con él.

Definitivamente, la bestia era sumamente impresionante a sus ojos… pero su sorpresa fue más grande, cuando esta se dirigió a él, con palabras.

\- ¿Estás bien, pequeño Link?

Link sintió que sus oídos lo engañaban al escuchar que un animal le estaba hablando.

\- ¿Pu… puedes hablar? – preguntó, impactado.

El lobo soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar la pregunta del niño, luego le respondió.

\- Claro que pudo hablar, pequeño. Sigo esperando que me respondas.

\- Este… estoy bien. Gracias por haberme salvado.

\- No agradezcas, es un gusto velar por ti.

El lobo se fue acercando hacia Link, a pesar de su enorme tamaño, el pequeño no se sintió intimidado por el mismo, así que cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con un poco de duda acarició su peludo cuello.

\- Tienes el pelaje muy suave. – expresó con una sonrisa cálida.

El lobo solo se limitó a sonreírle al escuchar su comentario, se sintió tranquilo de saber que el niño no le temía.

\- ¿Qué hace un niño pequeño, solo, en un lugar tan peligroso?

Link no respondió, simplemente volteó la mirada para ocultar su tristeza.

\- No debes estar triste… tus padres te cuidan desde el cielo. – respondió la bestia.

Link se sobresaltó en sobremanera al escuchar las palabras del lobo, pues no se imaginó cómo este conocía su pena.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba triste por mis padres? Además, sabes mi nombre.

\- Yo sé todo de ti, Link. He sido parte de tu vida desde el día en que naciste.

Link se sintió extrañado al escuchar semejante respuesta, seguía sin entender cómo el lobo conocía cosas sobre su vida.

\- Es decir que, ¿eres como una especie de guardián?

\- Más que un guardián, soy como tú sombra. Siempre voy a donde tú vas.

\- Mi sombra... – susurró Link, pensativo.

Link se sentó en la orilla de la fuente junto a su peludo amigo, hasta que el cielo fue cubierto por el anochecer.

\- Debo irme, pequeño Link. – dijo el lobo.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó, apenado.

\- Si deseas, podemos vernos todos los días, total, a partir de hoy tú y yo seremos buenos amigos.

Link al escuchar que sería amigo del lobo dorado, empezó a saltar de la felicidad.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero que seamos amigos y juguemos todos los días! – exclamó, emocionado.

Los gritos de euforia del pequeño se escucharon por todo el lugar. Fue tal la alegría manifestada que provocó que detrás de los arbustos salga una persona.

\- ¡Link! ¡Gracias a las Diosas que te encuentro! – dijo Moy, asustado.

\- Hola, Moy, perdón que me haya ido sin avisarte, pero tranquilo, mi amigo el lobo me cui…

Link, al darse la vuelta para enseñarle a Moy a su peludo amigo, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba sentado en la fuente. Ese escenario, provocó que Moy suelte una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¡Ay, pequeño! Me alegra que aún no pierdas el sentido del humor. Vamos a casa para que duermas, mañana debes ir a la escuela.

Moy tomó de la mano a Link para regresar juntos a Ordon. Mientras caminaban, el niño giró la cabeza en dirección a la fuente, pues no entendía por qué el lobo había desaparecido de repente...

* * *

Al día siguiente, Link volvió a ir a la fuente de Farone a buscar a la bestia dorada. Una vez que llegó, lo encontró acostado encima del suave pasto, por lo que en ese momento no dudó en acercársele, y reclamarle por haberse ido la noche anterior.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer sin despedirte? – pregunto, apenado.

\- Lo siento, pequeño Link, pero para ser amigos, hay una pequeña condición con la que debes cumplir.

\- ¿Condición? – preguntó, confundido.

\- Nadie debe saber que somos amigos, pues únicamente tú puedes verme.

\- ¿En serio? Es decir que, ¿eres un fantasma?

\- Soy un espíritu, por eso nadie debe saber sobre nuestra amistad.

\- Está bien, amigo lobo, lo prometo. – contestó, con una sonrisa.

Desde que Link se hizo amigo del lobo dorado, todos los días se encontraban en la fuente de Farone para jugar. Sentía que al estar junto a su peludo amigo, la tristeza de no tener a sus padres era más llevadera...

* * *

Pasaron los años, y Link se convirtió en un fuerte y apuesto joven. A pesar que físicamente había cambiado, en su corazón aun guardaba la inocencia de su niñez.

Como todos los días, iba a la fuente de Farone a encontrarse con su dorado amigo; no había día que se perdiera de las animadas charlas que tenía con él.

\- Cada día estas más grande y fuerte, Link. Veo que manejas muy bien la espada.

\- Gracias, amigo lobo. Moy me ha enseñado bastante en todos estos años, sin embargo, tengo deseos de aprender muchas cosas más. – respondió, animado.

El lobo, en silencio, se quedó observando a Link por unos minutos, hasta que se decidió a hablarle, revelándole una importante noticia.

\- Pequeño Link, ahora que ya eres todo un hombre, hay algo que debes de saber.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto, extrañado.

\- Este será el último día que nos veremos…

El joven sintió que la tristeza invadió su ser al escuchar esas palabras. Ligeramente, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pues le dolía enormemente saber que su mejor amigo se apartaría de su lado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te vas a ir?

\- Así es, Link, pero nos volveremos a ver. Debo partir para preparar todo.

\- ¿Todo? ¿Todo para qué? – preguntó, confundido.

\- Un fatídico día se está acercando. El mal cubrirá las tierras de Hyrule y el único que puede detenerlo eres tú.

\- ¿Yo? No entiendo a qué te refieres...

El lobo mostraba en su rostro una seriedad absoluta con sus palabras, pero después de un momento, soltó una ligera carcajada.

\- Tranquilo, aún falta un par de años para eso, pero de todas maneras debo ir a preparar el terreno desde ahora. Solo necesito pedirte algunas cosas.

Link escuchó atentamente a su amigo dorado, quería saber qué peticiones le iba a encomendar.

\- Lo primero que te voy a pedir, es que cuando me vuelvas a ver, no te asustes, pues no me reconocerás del todo. Mi cuerpo será diferente, pero mi esencia será la misma.

\- ¿Ya no serás un animal?

\- Algo así, pequeño. Lo segundo que tienes que saber, es que cuando tú y yo nos veamos, empezarás un largo viaje. Justamente en ese periplo, tu vida cambiará para siempre… pues conocerás tu verdadero destino, el cual fue encomendado por las Diosas desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Link empezó a asustarse un poco con lo que el lobo le estaba confesando, sentía que muy pronto días turbios se aproximarían a su vida.

La bestia, al notar la incomodad del joven, trató de tranquilizarlo, pues no quería que nada perturbe la pureza de su alma.

\- No debes temer nada, Link, yo estaré a tu lado en todo ese tiempo. Conmigo aprenderás grandes técnicas que te ayudarán a salir victorioso en tu gran travesía; pero debes saber que eso no es lo único a lo que te enfrentarás… pues conocerás a alguien muy especial.

\- ¿A alguien especial? ¿A quién?

\- Conocerás a una princesa…

\- ¿Ah? – manifestó, sorprendido.

\- La Princesa del Destino. Es una hermosa mujer y tu alma siempre ha estado unida a la de ella.

Ahora sí, Link se sintió más confundido con las palabras de su peludo amigo, así que no pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

\- ¡Ahora si te volviste loco, amigo lobo! ¿Tú crees que una princesa se enamoraría de un campesino cómo yo? Además, tú sabes muy bien que a mí me gusta Ilia.

El lobo lanzó una risa más sonora que la del joven, y una vez que se calmó, decidió responderle.

\- Puede ser que te parezca absurdo, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. Cuando las Diosas definen el destino de una persona, este se cumple. Solo mira, cada vez que has tratado de declarártele a Ilia, siempre pasa algo que te lo impide. Eso no es coincidencia, Link, es el destino que ya te tiene disponible otra persona. Además, por experiencia te digo, si te vas en contra de los designios divinos, puedes acabar hundido en un vacío sin fin…

El lobo, al decir su última frase, se sintió entristecido. Link, viendo el cambio que su amigo mostró, se agarró a su cuello para abrazarlo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, amigo lobo? De repente te pusiste triste. – preguntó, preocupado.

\- No pasa nada, pequeño. Te pido, por favor, que me hagas caso, sigue el designio de las Diosas, te aseguro que una vez que conozcas a la princesa, no querrás separarte de ella, su destino es estar juntos. Si te atreves a romperlo, no serás feliz nunca. – decretó con seriedad.

\- Está bien, amigo lobo, te prometo que cumpliré con el mandato de las Diosas – respondió, esbozando una sonrisa.

Link pensaba que las cosas que el lobo le decía estaban fuera de lugar, pero a pesar de eso, algo en su corazón le indicaba que tenía que hacerle caso y cumplir su promesa.

\- Amigo lobo, veo que conoces muchas cosas sobre las Diosas, se nota que tú siempre has seguido sus designios.

El lobo se quedó callado ante lo que Link le comentó, luego le respondió, mostrando una ligera dificultad para hablar.

\- No siempre he cumplido con sus designios… y precisamente por eso perdí lo que más amé. No supe ver que las Diosas ya tenían mi vida definida y no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí. Por eso, por más difícil que parezcan las cosas, nunca… nunca dejes de luchar por lo que amas. No permitas que otros interfieran para que consigas lo que anhelas.

Link miró al lobo directo a los ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse impactado por sus palabras.

\- Te lo prometo, amigo lobo, que lucharé por lo que amo. Siempre. – afirmó con seguridad.

\- Gracias, pequeño Link. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, siempre es bueno confiar en las Diosas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos, asimilando cada una de las palabras que intercambiaron entre ellos. Hasta que finalmente, el lobo dio una última indicación.

\- Bueno, ahora si me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – preguntó Link, entristecido.

\- Te lo prometí, pequeño, así será. A pesar que no me veras, te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas… recuerda que soy tu sombra. – contestó, sonriendo.

Link se separó de su amigo y le dedicó una sonrisa, para luego ponerse de pie y abrazarlo con cariño. En ese momento, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero decidió contenerlas para que el lobo no lo recuerde de esa manera. Lentamente, liberó a la bestia de su agarre, después empezó a alejarse de la fuente de Farone, mientras que de vez en cuando se daba la vuelta para despedirse de su peludo amigo con la mano.

\- ¡Hasta pronto, amigo lobo! ¡Esperaré nuestro reencuentro! – gritó sonriente y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Hasta pronto, Link! ¡Entrena duro y hazte más fuerte!

Mientras el lobo observaba a Link alejarse, susurró unas palabras para sí mismo, mientras las lágrimas lo invadían por completo.

\- _Hasta pronto, pequeño héroe. Tú seguirás con mi legado retenido._

El cuerpo del lobo empezó a ser rodeado por una energía luminosa. Una vez que esta se despejó, mostró a un ser de gran estatura, con una armadura oxidada. En sus manos llevaba una espada y un escudo cubiertos por hierbas, y en su cabeza portaba un casco. No se le veía el rostro, solo se podía observar la peculiar característica relacionada al color de sus ojos.

Embargado por la nostalgia, el espíritu empezó a observar el cielo, mientras que sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas.

\- _Muy pronto mi alma descansará en paz. Las Diosas me perdonarán el no haber cumplido con sus designios… el no haber luchado por ti, mi amada Zelda._

**Fin**


End file.
